


The Library- Larry

by highqualityziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Clumsy Louis, Dom Harry, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Gay Riding, Gay Smut, Harry Styles - Freeform, Innocent Louis, Insecure Louis, Larry Tomlinson - Freeform, Library, Library Sex, Louis Thighs, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis and Harry - Freeform, M/M, Nervous Harry, Nervous Louis, Powerful Harry, Riding, Smut, Sub Harry, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Twink Louis, come tasting, larry - Freeform, louisandharry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualityziam/pseuds/highqualityziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis works at a library, and Harry really needs a biology textbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Library- Larry

It's not that Louis hated working at a library, it's just that it's not what he would choose to do. he's in uni, he should be meeting cute guys or partying, but instead he's working in a stuffy library to make ends meet. a plus of working there, was that he can spend time studying and his best friend Zayn was there, but besides that it wasn't the best job.

Louis could never meet someone to date there because the guys that went to the library isolated themselves anyway, or they were just too wrapped up in their ueducation to have a social life.

the days were long and boring. they had visits from the regulars, always checking out books from the same section. they had the girls that pretending to look for books so that they could flirt with Zayn.   
Louis always politely laughed them off when they tried to flirt with him, hoping that they'd catch on. Zayn would go out and buy lunch for the two of them, leaving Louis alone to tend to the customers. 

Louis sometimes spaced out as he sat at the desk in the back of the library, frowning at the desk and at the silence of the room smelling of books and dreadful thoughts. uni didn't have a library on campus, but this one was directly outside of the campus, so it ended up to be where everyone went to get their books or to study instead of going to lunch.

Louis heard the low slam of the door, signaling that someone entered, and by the smell of chinese food in the air, he could tell that it was Zayn before the thin boy approached him at the desk, pulling out a chair in front of Louis, the bag on the desk between them.  
"smells great, Z. thank you." Louis' voice was below a whisper as they obviously distracted the students around them.

Zayn smiled as he opened the bag, pulling out a box for each of them.

Louis opened his box,   
"you know me so well, Malik."

Zayn chuckled quietly,  
"I know you too well."

Louis rolled his eyes as they ate in silence, the only sound being heard was their chopsticks moving and the pages of books being turned. 

about three hours passed, and their food was eaten and the containers were disposed of. it was getting closer to the end of their shift, but the library still closed at eight. Louis helped about five people check out books, and Zayn walked around to reorganize the shelves, sighing at the fact that they would be just as bad by the end of the day and he would have to do it all over again. yet; when he did it sooner, doing it made sure that he wouldn't have to help a customer find a book that had been misplaced. 

Louis straightened up the main desk; the papers that had been scattered now lay in organized folders, and the new orders of books were now inputed into the computers. 

moments later, Zayn's light thump of shoes was approaching the desk and he stopped in front of Louis, catching his breath.  
"what time is it?" 

Louis was puzzled but looked down at his phone before answering,  
"five-thirty."

Zayn groaned, then remembered to keep his voice down.  
"shit, shit, shit. I have a date at six. fuck- okay I gotta go. are you good, here?"

Louis sighed, faking exasperation,  
"I'm always taking care of the library when you're out on your dates."

Zayn groaned, still maintaining a whisper,  
"well when you're out with a guy, I'll watch the place for you, okay?"

Louis rolled his eyes at the possibility of that ever happening,  
"have fun, love you."

Zayn jumped up and smiled, grabbing Louis' shoulders, planting a messy kiss on Louis' cheek, muttering his gratitude.

Louis chuckled and his smile faded, a slight blush spreading through his face when he saw several people staring at them like they were crazy. 

Zayn patted him on the back and grabbed his phone, darting toward the ebony doors.

once he heard the doors shut to signal that Zayn had left, he sighed and faced forward, the silence in the room becoming more prominent.

once the clock reached six, the place started to clear out like it always does. the students always left for dinner and decided to just come back the next day, and no one else came later because they knew that they wouldn't have much time anyway. except, a few dedicated students stayed until around seven, but after that, Louis just stayed to close up.

when six thirty made it's slow arrival, Louis heard the sound of the door that was quite prominent in the silent room. there were whispers and Louis shushed them as he's instructed to.

then a lanky mess of tight clothes and curls was making his way through the library. he tripped once or twice on the carpet, and Louis almost laughed at how clumsy the boy was. he was gorgeous; a kind of beauty that made you feel confused and light. Louis took a deep breath and the tan boy approached the desk, the strap of his backpack wrapped securely by his large hand.  
"hi-" he said quite loudly and then corrected himself with a whisper, and Louis couldn't help but smile, "hi, I'm trying to find the textbook for biology. um- I made the mistake of not buying it in the beginning of the year and now exams are coming up and I haven't written my essay and- wow. okay, sorry for mumbling but can you help me?"

Louis blushed and soaked in the low and raspy tone of the tall boy's voice.   
"um, I think that we ordered more of those, so yeah." Louis realized how scratchy and feminine his voice was, and he blushed more because he felt extremely vulnerable. he hated feeling that way.

the taller boy nodded and Louis watched as the relief fell through his face as he waited for Louis' assistance.

Louis swept the fringe more across his forehead, adjusting his sweatshirt down lower, feeling self conscious but somehow comfortable around the boy. Louis grabbed his glasses off of the desk, sliding them on before walking over to their textbook section.

Louis' body felt warmer as he felt the other's eyes locked on the back of himself, hearing the slight pad of the boy's shoes behind his own.

Louis' eyes scanned the shelves and looked up, realizing that the navy colored books were well above his height. Louis inaudibly groaned at his own size, blood filling his cheeks once again. 

Louis turned back to the boy and scratched at his neck,  
"I can't reach it. it's the blue one up there- you're probably taller. I can get the step ladder." he took one step and felt hands on his waist.

Louis let out a small gasp and when he saw the other boy smiling, he sent a puzzled expression. moments later, the curly haired one lifted Louis off the ground effortlessly, facing him toward the textbooks. Louis squealed but grabbed a textbook, and looked back down as the boy was lowering him to the floor once again. Louis immediately looked around the entire library to observe who saw them, but the small library was now completely empty except for the two of them.

Louis felt all flustered and he knew that he was curvy and he was scared that he could have hurt the boy when he was lifted. Louis never tried to show his insecurities; he was always loud and fun and a bit obnoxious, but around this boy he is aware of every feeling he has. he noticed the temperature, and the butterflies in his stomach from the moment the boy touched his waist.

now the boy's hands were still there and now Louis clutched onto the textbook against his chest, his own eyes shamelessly staring up into the other boy's.  
"got it." Louis spoke of the textbook, trying to snap himself back to what he had been trying to accomplish. the other boy seemed to be pulled from a trance, pulling his hands away quickly.

"thank you."

Louis hummed and dropped his eyes to the floor for a moment, the tension in the room feeling heavy.

"I'm Harry Styles, by the way."

Louis looked up and nodded, drowning in Harry's voice.

"and yours is?" Harry had a smile on his face and his words were soft.

Louis let out a breathy laugh,  
"I'm Louis Tomlinson."

the tall boy walked over to a table but gestured for Louis to follow, which he did, sitting down at it and watching as Harry sat directly across from him.

"so Louis Tomlinson, are you currently at uni?"

Louis smiled,  
"well currently I'm at a library, but I'm enrolled, yes."

Harry smiled but his lip was drawn in between his teeth before he spoke again,  
"you look cute with your glasses on."

Louis felt like his face was on fire,  
"are you always this flirty?"

Harry laughed,  
"pretty much but uh- I'm never this nervous."

Louis rolled his eyes,  
"you don't seem like the type to get nervous."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, opening the textbook but maintaining eye contact with Louis.  
"what's that supposed to mean?"

Louis scoffed, feeling a little more comfortable in his own skin,  
"well first of all, you stumbled in here and didn't hesitate to ask for help and I would have been scared to walk through the door, okay?" Louis' words seemed harsh but there was a smile on his face.

Harry seemed entertained,  
"continue."

"thank you. so instead of just reaching to get the textbook, you miraculously lifted me off the ground, and made me blush like fucking crazy, because you look like that."  
Louis took a deep breath and chuckled at himself, his own cheeks red again.

Harry smirked,  
"why did I make you blush?"

Louis shook his head,  
"you probably do it to everyone; all your little hookups with girls and shit."

Harry grinned and rested his chin on his palm,  
"well- I'm gay and any hookups I ever try to have, fail because the guys are straight."

Louis stayed silent for a moment, and Harry spoke again,  
"so- why did I make you blush?"

Louis shook his head and bit his lip, his eyes locked on the table as he started to smile.

Harry turned to a page in the book, reading it and sighing,  
"well- I don't think that he taught anything from this book."

Louis looked up,  
"did you just not pay attention?"

Harry gasped,  
"well excuse me! I do pay attention, and who are you to disagree with the simple fact that I just don't recognize any of the words on this page?" Harry grinned and stared at Louis.

"well uh- I'm a biology major and that textbook is almost an exact replica of what he taught." Louis had a prideful smile and Harry was the one to blush.

"oh." Harry chuckled and cleared his throat. "well I don't know."

Louis nodded and loved how shy Harry was now, and he realized just how pretty the tall boy was. his hair was curly around his face, his eyes were a deep shade of green and his lips were a plump, pink color. Louis couldn't help but notice the beauty and dorky side of his smile: the dimples that appeared, along with the glint in his eyes when Louis told a joke.   
Louis wound up assisting Harry with his study guide for the exam, and he couldn't help but notice how close Harry had instructed Louis to move and sit next to him. Louis' skin burned as Harry's eyes were on him the entire time.  
"if you want um- to study for the exam together, we could- if you want to."

Harry smiled brightly and his thumb reached out and rubbed against Louis' cheekbone,  
"we should."

Louis' breath was shaky, but he nodded and bit his lip to seize his smile.

"you're so adorable." Harry's words didn't even sound like a compliment, they just sounded like a thought that had been accidentally said aloud.

Louis slightly shook his head as a habit, and Harry leaned down to make eye contact with Louis.  
"I'm not just saying that, you know? I don't lie to people."

Louis hummed,  
"you're cheesy."

Harry shook his head,  
"I'm honest."

Louis groaned,  
"I hate how much I want you to kiss me right now."

Harry grinned and moved forward. their lips met and Louis could have sworn there was fire between them. Harry was just so warm and soft and yet their kiss had some sort of beauty and demand to it. Louis had never felt so attracted to someone like this.   
he had hookups but they never made him feel anything but cheap. Louis just wanted to feel loved and complete.

Harry's tongue asked for permission and Louis let him in; parting his lips and breathing in the way Harry tasted him with a passion, Harry's hands cupping Louis' cheeks and pulling him closer.   
Louis felt a magnet between them, causing himself to stand up and then move the rest of his body toward Harry, swinging his leg over Harry's lap. he straddled the tall boy's waist as the kiss continued. even more heat was produced, and Harry's hands gripped into Louis' hips, urging Louis to roll them. the boys gasped into their kiss and Louis repeated his action. Louis pulled away from Harry's lips and kissed Harry's cheek, his jawline, and then moved his head down farther to kiss at the boy's neck. he sucked into the skin, marking his loving territory.   
Louis was trembling with heat as he licked over the mark, watching the glossy skin darken.   
Louis' fingers moved up and tugged Harry's hair down to cause their lips to meet again, Harry's low moan audible in the room. Louis' fingers became tangled in the curls as he rolled his hips harshly, biting onto Harry's lip as he felt hands grip his bum.  
"I-If you want, I can like-" Louis kissed Harry's cheek, "l-lock the doors."

Harry hummed and took a deep breath against Louis' lips.  
"y-yeah."

Louis nodded and pulled his hands from the boy's hair, sitting all the way up and chuckling to himself as he swung his leg back over the boy, standing up and trying to cover up his boner, hearing a laugh in front of him.

Louis rolled his eyes and started to walk before hearing footsteps behind himself as he felt a fingers interlock with his own and a kiss being planted on his cheek. Louis immediately smiled and made his way toward the front door, turning the lock until it clicked.   
Louis used his empty hand to pull down the blinds that covered the windows in the doors, relieved that they were the library's only windows. 

Louis turned around to Harry, feeling his hips being lightly pushed against the door, Harry's hands touching him softly, just holding him there.  
"I'm gonna kiss you again."

Louis blushed and nodded, swallowing past a lump in his throat right as the boy's lips met his again. it was just as good as the first time- maybe better, and their previous nerves were starting to fade away.   
Louis was wrapped up in the kiss as his back was pressed firmly to the door. his hands rested at his sides until Harry bit his lip and then before he could control himself, he moved one hand to the waistband of Harry's jeans, his fingertips sliding in to pull him closer. soon, his other hand moved and palmed Harry through his jeans and felt his length and accidentally moaned into Harry's mouth at the size and it only excited the taller boy more.  
"I w-want you."   
Louis' voice was weak and almost a whisper, but it held so much meaning and Harry's eyes were intense, yet held fondness and lust. Louis was sure that he had never seen anything so beautiful.

Harry nodded and bent his knees, slinging a hand under Louis' thigh, picking him up so that his arms were around Harry's neck and his legs were wrapped securely around Harry's middle. Louis kissed the boy from where he was, sliding his tongue into Harry's mouth and tasting him. Harry held Louis incredibly tight, and Louis kissed him with passion as Harry walked them over to an empty table, setting Louis down on it. Louis sat with his legs apart and Harry stood between them. Louis' eyes were locked with Harry's and Louis was back to feeling vulnerable. he sighed and slid his hands up to the hem of Harry's tshirt, gripping the thin material and tugging it off, revealing the tattoos that scattered across the expanse of Harry's torso, realizing how different they were in comparison to his own; they didn't look like they had much organization to them, yet Louis' tattoos obviously had a meaning to every single one of them.  
when Louis let his eyes trail up to Harry's, he saw that Harry had his lip between his teeth and his cheeks were reddened. Louis licked his lips and unbuttoned Harry's jeans, grabbing the zipper and pulling it down.   
Louis looked up to the boy, wishing that Harry would do something.

Harry smiled above him, muttering,  
"baby."  
Louis felt as Harry's hands were placed on his knees and then slid all the way up his thighs, gripping them and then pulling him closer. Harry then moved his hands up to the bottom of Louis' sweatshirt and slowly pulled it up and off him.  
Harry looked at Louis' small frame and smiled, but Louis seemed to shrink away.   
Harry shushed him and grabbed his hip, pulling their bodies closer and kissing him again.  
Harry's breath was hot on Louis' lips and his eyes were staring intently into the blue ones ahead,  
"I need you to understand how beautiful you are."

Louis let out a shaky breath, realizing that someone had never said something like that to him and meant it; yet Harry seemed just so fucking sincere that he was a mess.  
Louis bit his lip and took a deep breath, grabbing Harry's waistband,  
"please take these off."

Harry nodded and his eyes were soft as he kicked his shoes and pulled his socks away, pecking Louis on the lips before he pulled his jeans down his legs, stepping out of the thick material.  
Louis blushed even darker and Harry smiled so wide that both of his dimples were on display, and his boxers looked out of place against his skin, but he looked so beautiful as he glowed. Harry lunged forward and crashed his lips on Louis' own. his own hands stayed at the smaller boy's hips as Louis' instinctively moved up to Harry's hair, positive that he was obsessed with it.

Harry moved them both down so that Louis' back was on the wooden table and he was hovering over him as they kissed. 

Harry's hands moved to the button of Louis' pants between them as their kiss escalated. moments later, he had the zipper down and he was tugging at the waistband. the only time their lips separated was when Harry pulled the denim off of Louis' legs.

Harry stood for a moment and looked down at Louis' body.  
every curve seemed to have a purpose; the lines that indicated the muscles were so delicate, but they contrasted so beautifully with his tattoos. his black boxer briefs were tight against his tan skin and Harry seemed to focus how they fit his hips.

Harry moved down and kissed the inside of Louis' thighs, moving up all the way.  
Louis was feeling such care for the boy as he heard muttering of how gorgeous he was through every kiss that was given from Harry's mouth.   
soon, Harry's lips were on his hipbone, sucking a mark into it that would definitely be there for a while.  
"H-Harry..."

the other boy looked up at him and seemed to be frightened,  
"do you wanna stop?"

Louis shook his head, smiling.  
"uh no- just please."

Harry chuckled and moved to capture the other's lips again before his hands trailed down the boy's stomach and around to his back.   
Harry's hands reached Louis' tailbone and then slid down and under Louis' underwear, sliding his hands down the soft skin. he proceeded to pull them off of the boy, dropping them to the floor. 

Louis soon saw Harry licking his own fingers, moving them down to Louis' hole.  
Harry slightly pressed the pad of his finger to the rim, causing Louis to whine at the contact. moments later, his finger slid into the boy. Louis took several deep breaths, whimpering when Harry's finger started moving within him.  
"m-more."

Harry nodded and pulled his finger out to slide a second one in.  
Harry's eyes never left Louis' and it was almost as if they were having a conversation.  
Harry was being so gentle as he pumped his fingers in and out of the boy, watching as Louis began to feel good, starting to fight his own body.  
"um- a-another please."  
Louis' voice came out as sharp breaths and his hands were planted on the table, unable to find anything to grip onto.  
Louis waited patiently, but his head was thrown back and little moans left his mouth as Harry continued to work his two fingers.   
it felt like hours before Harry slid the fingers out and lined up the third one with the others. Louis began to feel impatient as he scooted his hips down, a whine in the back of his throat.  
"Harry..."

Harry kissed the boy to quiet him, licking over the boy's lips and slid his three slick fingers in.

Louis groaned and opened his legs farther, aware of every noise he made. Harry continued working his fingers beautifully, and Louis was a mess.  
"please just get inside of m-me."

Harry nodded and panic washed over his face,  
"do you have a condom?"

Louis blushed,  
"no- do you?"

Harry chuckled,  
"if I did, I wouldn't be asking you for one."

Louis laughed and spoke,  
"well- are you tested? I'm clean."

Harry nodded,  
"yeah- me too, I promise."

Louis smiled and everything came into focus again. Harry was so gorgeous and Louis was amazed that Harry wanted to do this with him.  
"let's just- do without. I wanna feel you."

Harry hummed and pulled down his boxers, stepping out of them.  
Louis looked at Harry's body up and down, focusing on Harry's hard length; pink at the tip and leaking in anticipation. Louis' hips slightly circled the air for friction, a whine released as he ached to be filled.

Harry a seemed to become even more aroused, approaching him again and kissing him harshly, grabbing his cock and pressing the tip on Louis' entrance.  
"w-wait."

Harry nodded, running his hands on Louis' thighs,  
"what do you need?"

Louis' lip was red from being bitten so much, along with the kissing, yet it remained between his teeth.

Louis hummed and set his own hands on Harry's,  
"wanna r-ride you."

Harry's cheeks became more red and his eyes darkened,  
"you sure?"

Louis nodded,  
"yeah I uh-" Louis licked his lips, "I wanna come untouched."

Harry's eyes widened,  
"you are the hottest fucking person I have ever met in my life."

Louis rolled his eyes to distract from all of the blood that rushed to his cheeks. he nodded toward the chair that was next to the table.

Harry looked over to the chair, walking over to it, pulling it out so that he can watch Louis.  
he sat down, resisting to touch himself.  
Louis sat atop the table, his nails digging into his knees; their eye contact strong.

Louis wanted it. he wanted it so badly that it was driving him insane.  
his cock was throbbing and his hole was clenching and unclenching around the thick air in the room. yet, he just kept staring ahead at the boy. it was almost as if he was worried that once it happened, it would be over.  
they would go home and he'd be sore for a day or two, and then he would never speak of, or to Harry ever again.

soon, he heard Harry's voice again,  
"you are so beautiful, Louis."

Louis blushed and deep down, he believed that Harry genuinely thought so... and it also gave him a twinge of hope that this would be more than a hookup.   
however, it also made him feel okay with the thought that it was.  
Louis would rather have a lovely, memorable night with someone, than a shitty relationship that made him feel cheap, used and broken down.

Louis felt content with how everything was happening. Harry was so gentle and so patient, and he made Louis feel like everything was okay.

Louis smiled as he pondered Harry's words and how he made Louis feel, and managed a hoarse,  
"thank you."

Harry lick his top lip and ran his fingers through his hair. he looked so hot and seductive; yet his smile looked so trusting that Louis had to slide down from where he was on the table. he stood where he was and focused on the color in Harry's eyes; letting it soothe him as he began to walk forward.

the five steps to the boy felt like a million, and Louis' legs were shaky.  
Harry held his hand out as if he were taking an oath, and Louis chuckled as he slid his fingers in between the other's, his palm enveloped by Harry's. their fingers were intertwined and they both had smiles plastered on their faces.  
they were slow with every movement and touch; Harry ran his hand up Louis' waist and Louis' thumb grazed Harry's jaw.

Louis moved forward and kissed Harry's lips, humming and stepping forward.  
his legs were now on either side of Harry's, and he set a hand on Harry's shoulder to steady himself.  
Louis turned his head to grab onto Harry's length, feeling how hot it was in his hand.  
Harry let out a light moan at the contact, and soon Louis was positioning himself above the leaking member.  
Louis felt the tip circle his rim, and then it was pressing on his entrance; begging to go inside. Louis then slid down, the tip inside of himself.  
Louis' head snapped forward to meet eye contact, and Harry's eye brows were furrowed and his gaze was locked on every single one of Louis' features.

Louis sat for a moment, adjusting to the stretch, muttering about how huge Harry was as he caught his breath.  
Harry ran his hand down Louis' side,  
"take your time, baby."

Louis nodded and spread his legs farther apart from Harry's legs. Louis took a shuddery breath and dropped down in one motion, a pornographic sound escaping his lips. Harry let out a low groan and held on tight to the boy's hips,  
"s-so tight, Lou."

Louis sat there for a moment, catching his breath as he could feel Harry burning inside of him.

Louis muttered Harry's name, lifting himself up to slowly slide his hips back down. Louis began to roll his hips slowly, his abs flexing with every movement.

Louis felt Harry brush his fringe out of his eyes for him, and he smiled down at the boy. pleasure began to overcome any discomfort at all, and Louis let out small whines and moans. he began to slightly bounce on the boy's cock, and the room began to feel overwhelmingly thick and hot. Harry had a light coat of sweat on him, his tan becoming more noticeable as he glowed.

Louis dropped down harder than before, hitting his prostate. Louis moaned and grabbed onto Harry's curls, his body bending so that they were face to face. Louis felt as if it was more intimate than ever. Louis lived for the sounds that Harry made in the back of his throat, urging Louis to roll his hips faster.  
Louis' own cock was red and leaking, aching for friction. he refused to give it what it wanted, craving to come from what he was getting.  
everything was beautiful and passionate and so hot.  
the room was silent except for their skin slapping and their moans; Louis' high and broken whines and Harry's low, restricted groans.

Louis began to bounce quickly, his prostate being abused beautifully as he rode him. Harry's hands gripped Louis' ass, sliding his hands across the smooth skin, causing Louis to moan even more.  
Louis moved forward and kissed Harry's lips slowly, and messily because of his constant movement. 

Louis was panting at the pace of his thrusts, his skin burning and his hair moving.  
"fuck- I'm c-close, Harry."  
his words were closer to screams and whimpers than anything else, and he sped up quickly as he heard Harry agree.

Harry groaned and Louis threw his head back. a white light flashed behind his eyes as he came harder than he ever has. his legs went numb but he continued to ride Harry, his prostate being worked and worked as his orgasm continued. Louis was moaning and Harry's lips were at his neck, sucking a deep mark into it. they both continued to moan and work each other through the experience. soon, Louis was still coming down from his orgasm, lazily rolling his hips with the help of Harry's hands at his sides.

soon, Louis' vision finally came into focus. every color, sound and feel of Harry became prominent again.  
Louis sat with Harry still buried inside of him, and Harry's large hands on his thighs. he could feel his own come dripping down his stomach, and Harry noticed this as well.  
Harry slowly and carefully lifted Louis off of himself, laying him down on the table. Louis' chest was steadily rising and falling as he watched Harry lean down and lick a stripe of the salty substance off of himself. Louis hummed and Harry smiled at him, disappearing for a moment, only to come back with tissues to wipe up their mess off of Louis' body and the table.

Louis sat up, as Harry disposed of the tissues. he returned and kissed Louis. somehow, it held a promise, and when Harry spoke, it made Louis believe what he said,  
"this isn't gonna be a one time thing. I want to know you, and I want you to know how beautiful you are."


End file.
